Kiss the girl
by BakaOniisan
Summary: Naegi will confess his love to Kirigiri and ask her to be his girlfriend. And for this, he prepared a walk on the school ground! But to be sure that he won't get disturbed, he asked his friends to help him. Kuwata and Hagakure . But these guys have another plan in mind for this 'date'
_Kiss the girl_

Today was the day Naegi will confess his love to Kirigiri and ask her to be his girlfriend. And for this, he prepared a walk on the school ground! But to be sure that he won't get disturbed, he asked his friends to help him. Kuwata and Hagakure were his closest friends in his class so he told them his plan and asked them to keep the others away from him and Kirigiri during their time alone.

"No problem dude! You can count on us!" cheered the Ultimate Baseball Star, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah! We have your back!" exclaimed The Ultimate Clairvoyant, tapping the back of Naegi's back in a friendly manner.

Naegi thanked them and walked away to prepare himself, he waved at his friends, and they waved back. Once The Ultimate Good Luck was out of sight, they looked at each other with a large grin pasted on their faces.

"We'll help him right?"

"Of course! The song, right?"

"Of course! We'll ask the other for assistance?"

"Yup!" And they both started to laugh hysterically.

* * *

Makoto Naegi was waiting on the dorm's hall for his 'date' to come. He asked her to go for a walk to talk a bit, he thought himself lucky that she agreed. So he was now waiting for her, fidgeting his fingers, his cheeks red, wondering to himself about how he'll tell her. Should he be direct? Or maybe ask her out on some kind of funny way? Or maybe in a more romantic way? Or-

"Naegi-kun." A stoic voice called out from behind him, patting his shoulder with a gloved hand.

"K-Kirigiri-san! I didn't hear you coming." He stammered, flustered.

"Sorry if I startled you." She apologized, "Should we go?"

With a firm nod from the brunette, they departed. They walked around the school ground, talking about stuff. Naegi asked her about one of her most recent cases, with a small grin she tells him about one of her case that she hasn't solved yet, it was about a strange murderer that collect the hands of his victims and only the females, but what was strange is that the culprit shoot their victim in the head **after** he cut the hands. The victims are found in the streets, and even stranger, is that no one ever hear the gunshot. Naegi was listening, but couldn't stop himself from admiring her. There was a fleeting breeze, causing Kirigiri's light purple strands of hair to dance in the wind. She reached lightly up to her head and brushed the loose hair back down again after the wind had died down, only for another breeze to fill the air and send her hair off into the wind again. She was absolutely beautiful to the Ultimate Good luck's mind. After some minute of talking, they reached the little natural park of the school, walking along a pond in _the_ park. They both sit on a bench, watching the reflection of the stars in the clean water. The night was beautiful… Wait. Is it the moment for him to confess? It looks like a good time. He got a bit closer to the girl, he reached her hand and put his hand on hers. She was taken by surprise and looked at both hands with slightly wide eyes, then lifted her gaze to meet the boys, a slight shade of pink creeping to her cheeks. She didn't take her hand away, it's a good sign, right?

"Naegi-kun…?" she whispered.

"Kirigiri-san… I-"

 _There you see her_

- _What the hell-_

 _Sitting there across the way_

- _oh no, oh nonononono-_

 _She doesn't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

He looked around, his face pale, trying to find out the idiot- There he was. Leon Kuwata was standing behind a bush, with a microphone in his hand, next to him was Yasuhiro Hagakure with a CD player, playing _Kiss the Girl_ from the _Little Mermaid_ in Karaoke version. They seemed to have noticed that Naegi was looking at them, but instead of hiding they just gave him a thumb up at him with a grin. He wanted toface-palm. The worst in this... Kirigiri was looking at them too with a raised eyebrow, clearly confused behind an iron mask.

 _And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl~_

"Naegi-kun… Is th-"

"I swear. I swear I have nothing to do with _this_." He quickly affirmed louder than he should with both hand raised, hoping the other two idiots heard him and understood what he meant. Unfortunately for him, they didn't, and if they did, they just didn't care.

 _Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her_

 _-I would love to if you_ _ **guys weren't in the WAY!**_ _-_ He mentally screamed as he felt his cheeks heat up. Kirigiri staring at him in a serious manner she only uses when looking at a case file.

 _It doesn't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl~_

- _No, that's wrong! -_ Naegi was exasperated, he didn't know what to do or say. He just kept looking at Kirigiri with a little embarrassed smile, but she wasn't.

"Sing with me now." Said Leon behind them.

 _-Oh fudgesicle…-_

 _Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl~_

Slowly rising from the bushes as they were singing, Yamada, Hanamura, Souda, Asahina, Oogami (singing the bass), Ibuki and Maizono joined Leon to his singing to embarrass Naegi even more than he already was. Right now, he only wanted to shrink to a mouse size and hide in a hole.

 _Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
_ _Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl…_

 _-Great way to help guys, really. Thanks…-_ After five seconds of silence, he remembered that the song had a small pose before starting again. If he was lucky enough, the other would just stop there. Anyway, he took his chance.

"Kirigiri-san…" he called out, she looked back at him, locking her gaze with his. "I wanted to tell you something important…" He could feel his cheeks turning red, he took a deep breath and after Kirigiri nodded for him to continue, "Kirigiri-san… I-I enjoy being by your side. I enjoy talking to you every day and solving small cases like finding Tanaka's pets when they get lost. I also love our drinking coffee every Wednesday morning while we talk about our lives. You are amazing, Kirigiri-san, that's what I think. I-I also really think that you are incredibly pretty. What I'm trying to say is that I-I…" He gulped as he took her hands in his, "I like you a lot, and I'd like to be _more_ than friends with you! S-S-So… Kirigiri-san… Would you be my g-"

 _Now's your moment_

 _(ya ya yaaa~ (Maizono and Ibuki))_

 _-GOD DAMMIT!-_ He mentally yelled as he hanged his head down and suddenly tighten his grip on the lavender haired girl's hands in frustration. She flinched at the sudden action. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to!"

 _Floating in the blue lagoon_

 _(ya ya ya yaaa~)  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better_

 _(ya ya ya ya yaaa~)_

 _-I had it guys…._ _ **I HAD IT!-**_

 _She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Naegi looked up to Kirigiri, they were both staring at each other, scrutinizing each other's faces. Naegi felt a warm smile forming on his lips.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl~_

 _(Woah Woah! (Hagakure, Asahina and Yamada))_

 _-I HAD the mood prepared-_ He mentally sighed but didn't backed down and got closer to the girl.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it, how?  
You wanna kiss the girl~_

 _(Woah Whoa!)_

 _-Stop pressing me! –_ The young boy first thought about asking her to be his girlfriend first and depending in the answer then try to kiss her or not. Maybe he should change plans…

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say, kiss the girl~_

"Woah woah." A very quiet voice sang.

"K-Kirigiri-san?" said a startled Naegi after hearing her following the song. She just smiled in response. They stared at each other again, giggling together. Maybe he should just do what the song says.

 _Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

 _Music play  
Do what the music say  
You wanna kiss the girl~_

He set his mind. He'll kiss her! Maybe like that she'll understand that he really meant what he said to her earlier and give him some points for a positive answer for the future question. He was about to approach his face to hers until he heard the weird noises that came next.

Smooches noises.

 _((Maizono and Asahina) You got to)_

 _Kiss the girl_

 _((Hanamura) Why don't you…)_

 _Kiss the girl_

 _((Yamada and Hagakure) Go on and…)_

 _Kiss the girl_

 _((Ibuki and Souda) Go on and!)_

 _Kiss the girl~_

It could have been good if there wasn't between each line hundreds of smooches noises. Naegi looked back at the singers, everyone was imitating smooches noises, except the Ultimate Fighter who was crossing her arms over her chest and watching the couple with a smile.

After five more smooches, the brunette had enough and stood up, "L-Lets go back…" he said in a sad tone.

The Ultimate Detective frowned a bit and gave him a short nod. After that they left the park, leaving the other doing their smooches noises.

* * *

The couple reached the dorms, Naegi had a disappointed expression all over his face, a light blush on the cheeks. Kirigiri was stoic as ever, gently walking next to him. They stopped in front of her door.

"I'm sorry… It was ridiculous… We should go to bed for now…" Sighed the Ultimate Good Luck, hanging his head.

"Naegi-kun." The detective called out, "It was indeed… unexpected and surprising. But I had fun tonight." At hearing this, the boy looked up at her to find out she was giving him a little smile, "Also… you wanted to ask me something… right?" Her cheeks were turning pink and she averted her gaze as she said those words, "Now is the moment." She put some hairs back behind her ears, something she does when she's flustered.

"Y-yeah. O-O-Ok…" He took a deep breath, feeling his ears turning red, "Kirigiri-san…. I like you very much! Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to." She answered almost immediately.

"R-Really?"

"Yes Naegi-kun. I'd love to be your girlfriend and spent more time with you. I also enjoy the time we spent together." She responded with a genuine smile.

"Th-This is great!" The boy beamed a hopeful smile.

"Now… Why don't you take this chance to _kiss the girl_?" she joked, her ears turning pink.

The boy's ahoge popped up and his face turned red. He closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on the small of her back, while she placed her hands on his shoulders, and gently pressed his lips against hers with his head slightly cocked to the side. It was a short moment that felt like hours for both of them. They parted lips, however, Naegi didn't relinquish his grasp on her and neither did she let go of him. They stayed like that for some seconds, staring at each other's eyes. Then they let go, Kirigiri turned to her door and opened it.

"Good night, Naegi-kun." She smiled.

"Good night Kirigiri-san" he smiled back, after that she closed the door to her room.

The young boy started laughing with a large grin. He did it! He confessed to her and she said yes!

 _-Kirigiri and I_ are dating _! It's the best day of my life!_ –

The doors of the dorms opened, Kuwata and the others approached him.

"So?"

"She said yes!"

"Thanks to who?" Everyone grinned.

"hehe, yeah. Thanks guys."

"Looks like our singing classes started to bear its fruits." Giggled The Ultimate Idol, patting Kuwata's shoulder.

* * *

"I-I-I know what you did for Naegi and Kirigiri!" stammered Touko Fukawa, "I-I-I want you to do the same for m-m-me and B-Byakuya-sama!" she shouted and pointing at the Ultimate Baseball star.

The red haired star asked her if she was sure. After thousands of affirmations, he agreed, even if he already knew how it would end.

That evening, Fukawa was waiting at the hall of the dorm section. Waiting for her 'Shining Knight'. After some minutes, The Ultimate Heir joined her.

"I hope it is important for you to bring me out like that, and at this time of the day." He spat, his face set on intimidate.

Fukawa made a weird sign with her hands and Leon and company started the music and singing. Byakuya Togami immediately changed his face from intimidating to a mix of disgust and anger when he recognized the song. The schizophrenic author just closed her eyes and leaned forward to the blonde man's lips waiting for a kiss that will never happen.

She didn't hear the door of the heir room closing in the distance.

* * *

Note of BakaOniisan:

Hehehe~ Naegiri is my True OTP. No doubt about that. Yup.

Let me know your thought of this one-shot in the comments!  
Next chapter of Danganronpa: The New Face of Despair is being written^^

See you soon, lovely people!


End file.
